Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Sugar Saga (CCSS) is the 2nd fanon made by L819F. Many playable level pages have an APK Editor code, meaning you can play these levels if you have APK Editor installed. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels to get info about making levels on APK Editor. You can make them on your phone. Level types Currently, there are 12 level types in this game. Number of levels by type (Until the 56th episode). Milestone level numbers *Level 100 is a level; *Level 200 is a level; *Level 300 is a level; *Level 400 is a level; *Level 500 is a level; *Level 600 is a level; *Level 700 is a level; *Level 800 is a level; Milestone level by types *The 100th level is level 863; *The 100th level is level 314; *The 200th level is level 619; *The 100th level is level 525; *The 100th level is level 454; *The 100th level is level 856; Candy Colors CCSS has all six colors from the real game, plus five other colors with special effects, resulting in 11 different candy colors and shapes. * , , , , and candies have regular effects. * and candies have regular effects, but absorb striped candy effects. * candies have the same behavior of Candy Crush Soda Saga. See this page to get more information about them. * candies when destroyed spawn jelly fish. * candies when matched do double damage to blockers and jellies, including their special candies. Levels by candy color amount *1-colored levels: First level is level 198; *2-colored levels: First level is level 82; *3-colored levels: First level is level 11; *4-colored levels: First level is level 1; *5-colored levels: First level is level 3; *6-colored levels: First level is level 2; *7-colored levels with dark purple candy: First level is level 455; *7-colored levels: First level is level 571; *8-colored levels: First level is level 576; *8-colored levels with dark purple candy: First level is level 580; *9-colored levels: First level is level 594; *10-colored levels: First level is TBA; *11-colored levels: First level is TBA. Color Schemes The color scheme is not always ordered. That means that five colored levels can include yellow candies as a spawning color. The first level with an ununsual color scheme is level 50. The usual color scheme is: *1-colored levels: ; *2-colored levels: , ; *3-colored levels: , , ; *4-colored levels: , , , ; *5-colored levels: , , , , ; *6-colored levels: , , , , , ; *7-colored levels: , , , , , , ; *8-colored levels: , , , , , , , . *Levels with 9 to 11 candy colors include candies with special effects. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part in the infobox section also tells you how the difficulty is on a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. Levels with this rating are uncommon. Episodes with mean up to 2 have this difficulty. 2: Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 2,01 to 3 have this difficulty. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,01 to 3,5 have this difficulty. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,51 to 4 have this difficulty. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,01 to 4,5 have this difficulty. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,51 to 5 have this difficulty. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. Levels with this rating are somewhat common. Episodes with mean 5,01 to 6 have this difficulty. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are rare. Episodes with mean 6,01 to 7 have this difficulty. 9: Nearly Impossible (Midnight Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are ultra rare. Episodes with mean 7,01 or higher have this difficulty. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. Levels with this rating will be redesigned imediately! R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organized into episodes of 15 levels each, worlds are organized into 5 episodes each. CCSS currently has 53 episodes and 795 levels made. } | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Marzipan Meadow | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|61-75 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Honey Hills | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|76-90 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Orders for colours that don't spawn | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|7 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Bubblegum Bog | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|91-105 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|8 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Salty Shores | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|106-120 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|9 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Peppermint Palace | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|121-135 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|10 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Wafer Waves | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|136-150 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|11 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Gingerbread Grove | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|151-165 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|12 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Popcorn Pyramid | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|166-180 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|13 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Custard Circus | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|181-195 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|14 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Caramel Coast | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|196-210 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|15 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Spicy Surprise | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|211-225 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|16 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Custard Castle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|226-240 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:green;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|17 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Festive Farm | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|241-255 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|18 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Drizzly Drifts | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|256-270 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|19 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Hazelnut Hut | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|271-285 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|20 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Chewy Clouds | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|286-300 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|21 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Jurassic Jungle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|301-315 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|22 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Savory Shrubs | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|316-330 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|23 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Minty Monolith | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|331-345 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|24 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Peanut Plains | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|346-360 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |1st episode with a fan element created by L819F. |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|25 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Icing Islands | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|361-375 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|26 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Pastille Pagoda | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|376-390 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|27 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Teapot Tower | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|391-405 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order. | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|28 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Mousse Mist | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|406-420 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|29 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Syrupy Swamp | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|421-435 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|30 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Rainbow Road | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|436-450 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|31 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Butterscotch Bakery | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|451-465 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|1st episode with something which appears in Candy Crush Soda Saga. |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|32 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sugary Stage | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|466-480 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|33 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Carrot Cake Castle | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|481-495 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|34 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Meringue Mount | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|496-510 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Creamy Cave | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|511-525 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|36 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sprinkle Salon | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|526-540 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|37 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sticky Savanna | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|541-555 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|38 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |White Chocolate Walls | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|556-570 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|39 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Bonbon Baths | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|571-585 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Guava Gardens | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|586-600 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|41 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Icing Isthmus | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|601-615 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | order | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|42 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sparkle Sea | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|616-630 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkorange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|43 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Taffy Tropics | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|631-645 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|44 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Gummy Grove | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|646-660 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Fizzy Falls | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|661-675 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|46 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Crunchy Cliffs | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|676-690 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|47 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Delicious Dunes | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|691-705 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |NNI | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:darkred;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|48 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Refreshing Pond | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|706-720 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|49 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Sweet Soccer | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|721-735 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Marshmallow Mansion | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|736-750 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:gold;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|51 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Lollipop Land | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|751-765 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Time | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:orange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|52 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Chewy Comet | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|766-780 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:orange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|53 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|Cupcake Chamber | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|781-795 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| (Officially) | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:Orange;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|54 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Fudge Fjord | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|796-810 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:DarkRed;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|54 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Fudge Fjord | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|796-810 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:DarkRed;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|55 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Onion Orchestra | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|811-825 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:Red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|56 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" |Orangeade Horizon | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|826-840 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Trivia *This is the second fanon created by L819F. *This game shares the same characteristics as the original game. *This may be the first fanon to introduce dark purple candies before the cyan candy. *Unlike many other fanons, cyan candies in this fanon can stop striped candy effects, but they will act like any normal candy. Pink candies behave the same as cyan ones. *Unlike many other fanons, there are no timed levels in this fanon, but some levels have a time limit instead of a move limit. Level 751 is the first level with a time limit. Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2016